


How Dare You

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [59]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Sami gives Lucas a piece of her mind when she learns he has a problem with Will and Sonny. One-shot.
Relationships: Sami Brady & Lucas Horton, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis - related
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493





	How Dare You

Sami's hand connected with the side of Lucas's face in a hard, sharp slap.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Lucas yelled at her, his hand coming up to cradle his face.

"What the hell do you think it's for?" Sami asked furiously. "Why the hell are you talking to Adrienne talking about keeping Will and Sonny apart?"

"How –?"

"Sonny was there. He overheard you talking and he told Will. Will told me," Sami said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Yeah. I talked to Adrienne. I just really don't think Will and Sonny should be making out in public. It's not sitting well with me."

"I don't give a _damn_ how uncomfortable it makes you, Lucas! Will is happy and if he wants to make out with Sonny in public, you need to let him!"

Lucas stared at her, his teeth clenched. He shifted his weight uneasily on his feet. "Look, Sami, I'm sorry that I can't be as on board with our son –"

"What? With our son being gay?" Sami cut him off. "Wasn't it _you_ who was convincing _me_ to give Will a chance when he came out? What the hell happened?"

"I love him, Sami! That hasn't changed. It's just weird to see him making out with another guy."

"Well get over it, Lucas, and quickly. You know what. You are the _last_ person I thought would have the nerve to meddle in your son's love life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas snapped.

"After everything that Kate did to you, with me, with Chloe, and all your other floozies, _how dare you_ interfere in Will's relationship!" Sami yelled at him, flailing her arms wildly and poking him in the chest. "You know first hand how upsetting it is to have your parent not accept your relationship. I listened to you complain for years about Kate trying to break up you and your girlfriends – me included – and how you would never speak to her again. I just _cannot_ believe that you're doing the same thing to Will now because you're a little uncomfortable with him kissing a guy." Sami stopped talking, breathing as if she'd run a marathon, her eyes shooting daggers at Lucas.

Lucas stared at her, his face white.

"Leave him alone, Lucas," Sami said more calmly, though her tone was dangerous. "Don't become your mother. It's not a good look on you."

Lucas pursed his lips, shook his head, and walked out of Sami's apartment without saying a word.

Sami stared after him, infuriated.


End file.
